The Missing General
by Sage SK
Summary: FMA BB Project: With General Roy Mustang missing, Edward and Alphonse trace his steps back to the very places he visited, looking for any clues on his whereabouts. As this happens, Roy Mustang has an inexplicable run-in with a past he didn't know he had.
1. Book 1 : Amestris : Chapter 1

Title: The Missing General  
>Author: SageSK (LJ: mintysage; FFN: sagesk)<br>Genre: Action/Adventure  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Multiple/Canon pairings; hints of Havoc/Rebecca  
>Warnings: Mild violence<br>Setting: Post-Manga

Summary: Years out of the military, after the Promised Day, Edward Elric has settled down and embraces the challenges of raising two growing kids. As far as he is concerned, life is peaceful... until his past comes back to ask the former State Alchemist for help.

General Roy Mustang has gone missing, and with no one able to find any clues on his whereabouts, Ed (with Alphonse in tow) sets out to trace the General's steps back to the very places the brothers visited while in the military.

Meanwhile, Roy Mustang has an inexplicable run-in with a past he didn't know he had, a past that could spell trouble for the Xingese and the Emperor himself!

Comments: This story was one of the longest and probably toughest projects I've ever had to participate in. It tested my patience and my willingness to finish a story and not leaving it halfway done. What I loved about it was getting to toss Ed and Al into another adventure after the manga and _Brotherhood_ ended, what with having them embrace their new found lives with their new families in the process. It also let me explore Roy's past and who his parents might have been, and given me more ideas for the near future based on his childhood. At any rate, I do hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I had writing it.

Much thanks to my beta reader, Kristen Sharpe, for the pointers, the late-night encouragement, and her Red Pen of Justice that killed those horrible typos and grammatical errors. And, many, many thanks to my wonderful artists for their gorgeous contributions to this story. Ladies, your artwork kept me going to the very end. I am forever grateful!

* * *

><p>The Missing General<br>Book 1 – Amestris  
>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>The Annual Sheep Festival marked the start of Spring in the sleepy town of Resembool. Farmers had arrived early, already congregating in the area around the local train station, where curious outsiders were welcomed with the sound of morning chatter, laughter and the exchange of local gossip.<p>

Before it was attacked by terrorists over a decade ago during the military conflict with Ishval, Resembool was well known for its woolen exports used in the manufacturing of military uniforms. While the town got back on its feet, it remained a quick stop on the way to East City and all the other connecting cities. It was here that people came from the hustle and bustle of the city. Green pastures extended for miles on a cloudless day, and it gave those born and raised in the country a welcome feeling of nostalgia.

Few houses adorned the countryside, but perhaps one of the most well-known belonged to Pinako Rockbell, owner of Resembool's only automail shop. While people could take the train to Rush Valley for an automail job, why bother when they had a talented mechanic right there in their town? Not only was Pinako's granddaughter, Winry, talented, she had a maternal and patient air about her that made any customer feel welcome in her home, regardless of where they were from.

And, why wouldn't she? She had two children of her own. Well, three, if she counted her husband.

While the town was peaceful, "quiet" wasn't the word used to describe the Elric household. The children were five and three, respectively, the latter already speaking in full sentences that would make any parent proud.

Or drive them insane, Edward Elric mused, as he listened to the detailed explanation via his eldest, Elias, on why the mud bath he'd taken earlier would only lead to a repetition of actual bath time throughout the day.

He'd only get dirty again, Elias continued as Ed scrubbed out his hair, since the day was barely starting.

"And, this is why your mother was yelling earlier," Ed returned, toweling his son dry. "You got yourself _and _your sister dirty, and right before breakfast, too."

"She followed me," Elias said defensively. "She likes mud, too." He then made a quizzical face. "That makes no sense, Daddy. I thought girls hated gettin' dirty."

Ed burst out laughing. In their family, neither parent had any qualms about getting dirty. His wife was a perfect example, considering that a good majority of the day she was up to her elbows in automail grease.

"Some of them," he said. "Though... who knows? Maybe your sister will be the odd one out in this family when she gets older and start treating herself like a princess." He wrapped the towel around Elias and helped him out of the tub, sitting him down on the stool next to it. "And then, maybe she can teach your mother a thing or two about cleanliness."

No sooner had those words left his mouth than a well-aimed wrench embedded itself in the back of his head, causing the blond to lurch forward with a yelp. He barely braced himself against the tub, the muddy bath water now splashing around the bathroom floor.

"You're no ray of sunshine yourself," came the voice of the woman he married.

Holding the back of his head, which now sported a swelling bump, Ed turned to her with a snarl.

_"What is with you and that blasted wrench?"_

"It's the only way you learn," returned Winry, their daughter in her arms.

"Or you're just trying to kill me!" Ed pointed a finger accusatorially. "One day you're going to hit me so hard that I'll end up with brain damage!" He then fell to the floor dramatically, much to the delight of their giggling children. "It's starting already! I've forgotten how to stand up! _Oh, what have you done to me, woman?_"

Winry rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "You see, Kaitlyn? Remember this when you grow older - all men continue to be children, no matter what age they are."

"Right!" Their daughter managed to sober enough to return a nod as Ed continued to writhe on the ground in false agony.

"I can already see the light!" Ed extended a hand towards the ceiling. "Tell Al that I died a brave man! Tell Amestris that the Peoples' Alchemist died a hero!"

"On the bathroom floor?" Winry returned dryly.

"Of course not." Ed finally stood up. "Knowing my family, they'd write _that _on my epitaph." Nose to the air, he picked up his towel-clad son, then turned to give both his girls a well-pronounced raspberry. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dress Elias so he can play in the mud again and track it all over your nice, clean floor." He ended this with a hearty cackle that he usually reserved for causing mischief of his own.

Winry chuckled as she watched her husband head back to their son's room, then turned to carry Kaitlyn downstairs. There was no doubt that both of her children would be covered in mud before lunchtime. Maybe for now she could have a quiet brunch with her family while she read to the kids.

Well, that would have been the plan, until she heard their old dog barking. It was odd to hear Den so uptight, as he was friendly towards most strangers. Peeking out the window, Winry barely made out the two figures walking towards the house. When one of them cowered behind their companion at the sight of Den, she immediately realized who they were.

"Ed!"

"I saw them," came the reply as Edward walked down the stairs with Elias, who was now dressed again in play clothes.

"Den knows better," said Winry. "He should know him by now."

Ed chuckled as he went to greet the newcomers. "More than anything, I think he loves to watch him squirm."

* * *

><p>"You're pathetic." Jean Havoc sighed as his companion all but climbed onto his shoulders to escape the "vicious beast" that had come to greet them when they arrived at the Elric household. "He's barely even moving."<p>

"He's faking it!" yelped Heymans Breda. "Just look at him! Look at the way he's staring at me!"

"He's asleep." Sure enough, by the time Breda was done ranting and raving, Den had settled down next to the front porch staircase, head resting on his automail paw. Havoc bent down to pet the black dog's head gently while his friend stayed at a safe distance. Den in return nudged his nose into his hand appreciatively, his tail wagging. Havoc chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, boy."

Both men turned in time to see a small, blond ball of energy run out the door and down the steps. Breda was the first to snatch Elias up when he bounded towards him.

"Uncle Breda!"

"Look, Havoc! I caught a mini-bean!"

"Seems they're getting shorter every year, too," laughed Havoc.

"_Whose son are you sayin' is smaller than a bean sprout?_" Ed's announcement echoed across the porch and onto the small walkway where the men were standing.

"Yours!" Breda shouted back, as he settled Elias on his shoulders.

"I'm still growing!" Elias mimicked his father's pout perfectly. "It's just gonna take me longer... just like Daddy!" He then grinned. "But I'll be faster! I'm drinking my milk every day!"

The two men roared with laughter as Ed hunched over in embarrassment. "Thank you, Elias."

Regaining his composure, Ed went to shake hands with two of the men that had gone from allies to family during his time in the military. While several years his senior, Lieutenants Havoc and Breda regarded him with the utmost respect, their formality always reserved for when it involved matters within the military. Outside of Central Headquarters, however, their casual conversations and constant joking always had Ed grateful for the friends he had gained, especially when they had done all they could to help him and his brother, Alphonse, restore their bodies.

"What brings you clowns all the way over here?" he asked. "Don't tell me the General's letting you slack off? Unless, of course, you snuck out while he was taking a nap. Oooo... I'm telling."

"You would, too." Havoc returned the smirk as he shook hands with Ed, but the smile quickly faded. "But... we wish it were that simple, Boss."

Ed quickly noticed the worry in the taller man's voice. "Meaning what?"

"You mind if we come in? It's a long story."

"Preferably somewhere away from that beast," added Breda, who had now resorted to holding a giggling Elias up against himself as he walked around Den. The dog in turn continued to ignore him.

With a half-shrug, Ed waved them inside.

* * *

><p>"Missing?"<p>

As the rays of the morning sun poured through the windows, Ed for the first time saw the tell-tale signs of sleepless nights and downright frustration on the soldiers' faces.

Breda sat upright, coffee cup in hand. "Since last week."

Ed arched a brow. "Maybe he's out of town on business."

"Which is what we figured," said Havoc. "But the General doesn't leave without telling us, or at least someone we'd know, where he's going."

"What about Riza?"

"She hasn't slept," said Breda. "Well, she does if we manage to convince her to take a break."

Frowning, Ed leaned back, arms folded across his chest. "Did he look like he was wanting to leave? Was he under a lot of stress?" Still, regardless of what he may have wanted, for Mustang to disappear off the face of the earth without a trace couldn't have been attributed to work. Roy Mustang was probably one of the calmest people Edward knew. The only time he'd ever seen him lose his cool demeanor was on the Promised Day when he nearly killed the homonculus Envy.

"Doubt it." Havoc put out his cigarette. "He's loved every minute of the job. Ishval's finally going in the right direction, tensions aren't there anymore... We get a report from Scar and Colonel Miles weekly."

"It just makes no sense, Boss. We were hoping you had an idea."

Ed rubbed back at his hair in thought. What did he know so far? Nothing, really. If there were ever any phone calls, it was just casual conversation and asking how the kids were doing, and the kids spoke to their 'Uncle Roy' more than he could get a few words in.

One thing he did notice was that Mustang always called from some part of Amestris - Liore, Youswell, places that Edward had been to during his time as a State Alchemist. "Checking up on things," had always been Roy's reason for visiting, even if said stops were out of his jurisdiction. But, as General, he probably had more pull. That, or it was a casual visit as a civilian. Gifts always came after those visits. So far, Mustang hadn't missed a single birthday, and had even sent a little something to him and Winry for their most recent wedding anniversary.

The last place Mustang had called from had been Xing, where he'd gone to exchange a few documents with the Emperor. Even so, he should have been back in Central by then.

"He_ did_ come back from Xing, didn't he?" Ed asked.

It was there that Breda and Havoc exchanged confused looks, and for the first time Ed could tell something was wrong.

"He never said he was going to Xing?" Ed queried cautiously, almost afraid of the answer. As Breda and Havoc shook their heads, the frown on his face deepened. If Mustang hadn't bothered to call Central and tell his most trusted subordinates of his whereabouts, then there was something else going on. But, what was it?

"Daddy?" A tiny voice had all three men turn towards the blond boy that had stepped into the dining room where they were seated.

"S'cuse me." Edward smiled warmly as he stood. "What is it, Elias?"

"The rope tangled." Elias held up the Xingese toy he'd been playing with. "Fix it for me?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." As he took the mess of rope and toy in his hand, Ed ruffled his young son's hair. "Why don't you go outside and join your sister and Den? I'll be done soon."

Watching the young boy run outside, Havoc chuckled. "He's your spitting image, Boss."

"Only when he's not being a brat," Ed returned, as he sat down to work on disentangling the toy. "The rest of the time he's Winry's."

"Spoken like a true parent," said Breda with a laugh. They all then sobered and went back to matters at hand.

"Xing," Havoc muttered once Ed told them of the reason Mustang was in the country. "Of course, it's easier to travel there by train nowadays. Still, he could've asked for at least one of us to go with him. That's not like him."

Breda nodded assent. "Then again, if he really was going there as a civilian, maybe he made a quick stop to hand those documents to the Emperor."

"That'd be something we'd have to ask Ling himself," said Ed. "He would've been the last person to see him."

* * *

><p>As far as the Amestrian military was concerned, respect and proper manners were the key elements in keeping peace between their country and its neighbors. Ever since former General Grumman became the Fuhrer, this was repeated over and over to the upper brass, and it was what kept them out of any further conflict with neighboring Drachma and Aerugo. This was also true for the Xingese empire. There had never been any reason to go to war with Xing, and ever since Ling Yao became emperor, friendly relations between the two nations increased tenfold, with a railroad track built to ease travel and trade. And, while the emperor was young, Fuhrer Grumman made it clear that he was to be treated with the same amount of respect.<p>

Unfortunately, Edward never got the memo, considering he left the military around the same time Ling Yao returned to Xing to claim his birthright.

"You're Emperor now, you idiot! Pay for your own meals!... _No,_ I'm not going to contribute to the Foundation for the Hungry Emperor!"

Breda arched a brow as Edward continued screaming into the phone. "You know... that could be considered an international incident."

Winry sighed. "To them, it's a normal conversation."

"And, considering this _is_ the Boss, he can practically get away with murder," added Havoc.

"At least he's kept the cursing to a minimum. He's afraid the kids are going to overhear him."

"No, I don't know when I'm going to come vi - YOU ARE SO NOT CRYING!"

"Do you ever go to Xing?" asked Breda, trying to talk over the bellowing.

"We went last year for Ling's birthday."

Catching the tired look on Winry's face, Havoc was almost afraid to ask. "What... did the Boss give him?"

"Ed made him soup," Winry replied.

"That doesn't sound so ba-"

"Out of his own boots." At their look of disbelief, Winry added, "Ling thought it was hilarious... and he still ate it. He even said Ed outdid the cooks."

"I don't think any of us expected the Emperor to be normal. He did hang around with the Boss, after all," said Breda with a chuckle.

The trio turned to see Ed walk back into the living room, rubbing away at his bangs. "Ling says 'hi'."

"Any luck?" Winry asked.

Ed gave them all a grim look. "He never met up with Mustang. Not even once."

* * *

><p>"So you're heading back to Central?" Ed asked.<p>

"We're actually heading towards East City next," said Breda. "This was just a quick stop. Thanks for your help, Boss."

"The minute I find something out, I'll let you know. Ling said he'd be on the lookout."

"Anything at this point would help," said Havoc, lighting yet another cigarette. "The sooner we get the General home, the sooner I can go back to my own life."

"That's right. How _is_ Lt. Catalina anyway?"

"Took a while to convince her that this country boy was worth it." Breda clapped a hand on Havoc's shoulder. "In the end, his charming personality won her over. That and asking her out four or five times 'til she finally gave in."

Ed snickered as he followed Havoc and Breda out of the house. They were then greeted by the younger Elrics, who were now doing all they could to make them stay a little longer.

"Uncle Breda! Uncle Havoc! Stay for dinner!"

"Dinner! Dinner!" Kaitlyn echoed her older brother's request, tugging at Havoc's arm.

With a chuckle, the taller man bent down to her level.

"Love to, Little Kate, but Uncle Breda and I have to head back to work." At her pout, he ruffled her hair. "Tell you what. Once I'm on vacation again, I'll come back and stay as long as you'd like."

"Promise?" Kaityln held up a pinky finger.

With a grin, Havoc hooked his own with hers. "Promise."

As they waved good-bye and headed down the dirt road, Ed once again focused his attention on the toy he was disentangling for Elias. The mess was proving to be more difficult than he expected as the knot seemed to get worse the more he tried to untie it. It meant that he'd have to ask Winry for a tool as he didn't want to risk breaking the rope.

He sighed. Years back, before he'd given up his ability to do alchemy in exchange for Al's body, he could've easily fixed the mess with one simple clap of his hands. While he got used to the idea of doing things by hand, every now and then he would stop and wonder what he'd be doing now if he could still do alchemy. Edward chuckled as he sat back on the steps and watched his children play on the grass. Alchemy had always been a quick-fix out of messy situations. Fixing a toy for his son wasn't one of them.

He went back to the task at hand, examining the toy. The Xingese had created a form of entertainment that consisted of a wooden spool, two sticks and a string. Instructions had come with the letter Mustang had written when he sent it, and Elias was still trying to figure it out. The spool was wooden, its sides engraved with Xingese letters.

As he admired the craftsmanship, Ed thought again of the conversation he had with Mustang a week back. His family was doing well, Ishval was back on its feet, and negotiations with Drachma were slowly but surely coming into...

He stopped, his eyes fixated on a side of the spool. Frowning, he looked a little closer, making sure he wasn't just seeing things. The signs were faint, but they _were_ there. The telltale signs that only those who had dabbled in the science could recognize.

The sides of the spool had been sealed with alchemy.

- Continued -


	2. Book 1 : Amestris : Chapter 2

The Missing General  
>Book 1 – Amestris<br>Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Please, Brother... Please eat something."<p>

Lifeless gold eyes never left the floor. His brother's voice seemed so far away, even if he was sitting next to him. The voice was soft, pleading, but it was also wrong, distorted, muffled by the helmet belonging to the suit of armor that now housed his soul.

Edward sat motionless as Alphonse continued to beg him to eat, a tray of food in his gloved hands. But, Edward just couldn't.

It just wasn't right. It wasn't right for him to eat. It wasn't right for him to sleep. It wasn't right for him to feel. Not when his brother was torn from all that.

His fault. All his fault. His brother lost everything and he merely got away with losing an arm and a leg. That should have been him. Alphonse deserved no punishment. All his fault...

All his fault...

Everything felt so distant. Den's shrill bark. Granny Pinako angrily yelling. More voices... So distant...

A different voice this time. The voice was angry, its owner pulling him up by the shirt, demanding what he'd done. Coal black eyes furiously glared back as he meekly looked up.

"We went to your house! _What did you do?_! _What were you trying to create?_!"

The military? What were they doing here? Of course, it made sense. He'd broken the law. It was right for him to be punished. So long as nothing else happened to Al, he welcomed whatever was coming to him. He dropped his gaze back to the ground, and for the first time in days, the tears came rushing back.

"We're sorry." Al's quavering voice spoke for him. "Please forgive us... We didn't mean to... We're sorry..."

He felt the grip on his shirt loosen considerably.

"You're..." The man's voice was filled with disbelief. "Why are you wearing that armor?"

Meekly, Al responded, "I'm not wearing it, Sir."

Slowly, Ed was sat back down. The man was now at his level, and what were angry black eyes were now concerned, surprised, gentle.

"What did you do?" he asked again, his voice soft.

Ed couldn't tell him. No. He had to protect Al. He had to...

Then, a second, gentler hand rested on his shoulder. Through his tears and the tangle of his bangs, he saw a woman. She was wearing the same uniform, but her voice was as soft as her features. "Please," she said. "Maybe we can help you."

Help? They were there to help them? But... he had committed a crime! How could they...?

"Mom," he finally choked out. "I... we wanted to see Mom again."

And, this time, the tears didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"You're right, Brother. This HAS been sealed with alchemy."<p>

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and watched Alphonse hold the toy and examine it a little closer beneath the light.

Al frowned. "Not just that. It looks rather sloppy."

Ed scratched at his head. "So he was in a hurry." His suspicions confirmed, Ed leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "And, if he was hiding something, he wanted me to find it."

"May told me the sides here double as compartments for storage, maybe for things like candy? Chances are he hid something in there?"

"Any way you can open it, Al?"

The younger Elric shook his head. "I don't even know what's inside, and deconstructing the materials alone... I might even destroy it before I got to it."

"Which means I'll have to resort to something old fashioned."

Reaching into his back pocket, Ed pulled out the multi-purpose knife Winry had made for his birthday. Finding the miniature version of a flat-head screwdriver, Ed picked up the spool and got to work. As he did, Alphonse watched, both with mild pity and quiet admiration.

"It's awfully quiet, Al," Ed said in order to continue conversation.

"Yeah. I guess I'm used to May being here."

"Why didn't you go with her to Xing? I thought you liked her family."

"Oh, I do. I just had to finish a few things here and then I'll join her."

"That and you wanted to avoid another fight with Old Man Chang." Ed grinned, the side of the spool he was working on slowly starting to open.

"He's just so insistent on beating me, Brother!"

"Has he?"

"A couple times. He just wants a rematch for each fight he's lost."

"How many has he lost?"

"Forty-eight."

Ed snickered. Aside their alchemy teacher and perhaps May, he hadn't met anyone that could best Alphonse in a fight. He had beaten him once, many years ago on that hospital rooftop. The victory had been both by chance and what Alphonse called cheating, but that counted as a win in his book. And, he wasn't sure if he'd ever beat him again, no matter how hard he trained.

A popping sound snapped him out of his thoughts. He breathed a sigh of relief realizing that he didn't break anything. "I think I got it."

"So... what is it?" Al watched as Ed reached into the compartment and retrieved what looked to be a piece of rolled paper.

"Looks like a note." Ed carefully unrolled it and read what was scribbled inside. His eyes then flew open, and a loud groan followed thereafter.

"What? What is it?"

As Ed's forehead met the table, he thrust the note at Al. Curiously, Al read it outloud.

"'I'm holding you to your offer. May 25th, 1920.' Isn't that the day you asked the General to be Elias'-"

"_Yes_," came the muffled response.

* * *

><p>-FIVE YEARS EARLIER-<p>

"Oh, real mature." Roy Mustang eyed the pictures on the pegboard in the dining room and came across one of himself and Riza during an event held in Central. "I'm actually surprised you didn't add horns and a beard."

Ed snickered, holding a cooing bundle in his arms. "I may just end up doing that. But, you haven't ticked me off enough yet. Plus, I think facial hair suits you."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I think." He then turned to see the small boy Ed was holding. "I still find it hard to believe that you're now a father. Heaven help us all. I do hope all his mannerisms come from Winry."

"I happen to have a few good qualities, you jerk."

"We just don't know what they are yet." Mustang reached out to hold the bundle and gazed down in wonder. Edward's son had been blessed with every feature belonging to his father, including a tiny sprig of hair that for some reason refused to come down. The baby gazed back at him with bewildered golden eyes, curiously reaching a tiny hand up to wrap around his finger. Roy chuckled. "He's your spitting image. Now I'm even more frightened."

"Ha, ha." But, Ed couldn't stop grinning. "Here's hoping that whatever you and Riza are expecting comes out looking like its mother."

"I expect my child to inherit my charm. Everything else is up for grabs."

It was Ed's turn to roll his eyes. Over the years, his so-called rivalry with Roy Mustang had simmered down to a few friendly jabs, like one would share with an older sibling. Roy had been the second person he'd called after Al with news that Elias had been born, and Mustang wasted no time in catching the first train to Resembool with Riza. While Roy's new rank kept him busy to the point where it was impossible to get a hold of him, the General always found a way to make room for family first, distant or not. It was strange to think that the man who had pulled him out of that wheelchair so many years ago, who had at best been tolerable while he was in the military, and who eventually made it clear to treat him not as a subordinate, but as an equal, had become more than just a family friend.

After a few moments of silence, and privately smirking at the goofy faces that Mustang was making at Elias, Ed cleared his throat. "So... I have a favor to ask you."

"Forget it. I don't make that much more on my General's salary than I did on my Colonel's salary. Plus you still owe me 520 cenz."

"It's nothing like that!" At Roy's smirk, Edward sighed. "I'm asking you to be Elias' godfather." He could have laughed at the now surprised expression Roy returned, but his eyes said he was serious enough. "It's... in case something were happen to me or Al, or if something happened to Winry and I or... Will you stop giving me that look? You're family, you idiot! Just say you'll accept!"

Roy now smiled. "Calm down, Edward. I'll gladly accept." He gazed back at a now sleeping Elias. "Besides, how could I say 'no' to a face like this?"

Letting out a sigh of both relief and mild irritation, Edward continued, "And, in exchange I'll..."

"Stop yourself right there, Edward. I'm not asking you for anything in return."

"I know you're not, but consider this an equivalent exchange of sorts."

"I thought we were doing away with that?"

"This is different." Edward crossed his arms. "In exchange, if you ever need anything, anything I can do to help you or anybody back in Central, I'm just a phone call away. I know I can't do much when it comes to alchemy, but I'll gladly help out."

"You're going to insist even if I say 'no', aren't you?"

"You should know me by now."

After some quiet, Roy finally said, "Very well." He then looked at Edward with a serious expression of his own. "But, the last thing I'm going to do is tear you away from your family. If I do need your help, then it'll be something that I wouldn't even want military involvement in."

"I can live with that."

"Good." Then, his smile returning, he turned and walked towards the kitchen with Ed in tow. "Riza! I'm a godfather!"

* * *

><p>"If he's coming to <em>me<em> for help, then it's obvious he doesn't want any military involvement." Ed walked back towards his home with Al. "And, if that's the case..."

"If someone has him and he's not in Amestris..."

"He wants to prevent a war."

"But why not tell the others in Central?"

"You know how paranoid he is about the military phone lines," Ed grumbled. "If word got out, it'd be a mess. The last thing we need is to go to war with Drachma or Aerugo just because some idiot kidnapped our idiot."

Al recognized that tone of voice in a heartbeat. It meant that he'd have to get in touch with May and let her know he wouldn't be coming to Xing anytime soon. It meant that he'd have to pack his own bags. It meant that he was going with Ed to find General Mustang.

And, this was confirmed as Ed jogged up the steps and into the house. "Family! Guess what? We're going to Central!"

It had been rude not to accept the handshake. Her own mother would have scolded her for such improper manners. But, her mother wasn't here. Neither was her father, for that matter. Winry Rockbell continued to look down at the solitary tea cup on the tray she was holding after offering one to the woman next to her.

The woman had introduced herself as Riza Hawkeye. And, unlike her companion, who was busy speaking with her grandmother in the next room, her uniform belied her gentle features. Regardless, Winry didn't like soldiers, and she'd made that perfectly clear when she sat down next to Miss Riza. Soldiers were the very reason she no longer had a mother and father. The fact that soldiers were here to take away part of the only remaining family she had made it even worse.

What she couldn't fathom was why a gentle woman like Riza Hawkeye was in the military, and why she killed others if she didn't like it.

"Because I have to protect someone."

That statement alone bewildered Winry as she finally gazed up at her.

"I'm not being forced to do it," Miss Riza continued. "It's something I decided for myself. And, until that person reaches his goal, I'll continue to pull the trigger without hesitation just to keep him safe." She then turned to look at Winry. "We are giving those boys an option. If they choose to accept it, then they'll have a goal of their own. If that is the case, they're going to need all the support they can get. If they have strong wills, they'll accomplish that goal, even if it requires wading through a river of mud."

As she said this, Winry took a look at the closed door next to them, and then at the work table that her grandmother used to make the automail for customers. An option. If a woman like Riza Hawkeye could be so dedicated to help someone reach their goal, then so could she. Mentally, Winry began to think up variations on her grandmother's standard automail design.

Once her companion announced that they were leaving, Miss Riza stood up and collected her coat.

"My name is Winry." The young girl extended her hand. "Thank you, Miss Riza."

The woman in return smiled. "I see. Winry." She shook her hand gently. "I hope we see each other again, Winry."

* * *

><p>"Winry?"<p>

A gentle nudge stirred Winry from her dreaming.

"Winry, we're here."

As she opened her eyes, Winry quickly reminded herself of where they were - on a train heading to Central. Looking out the window, she spied the buildings. In front of them, the kids slept against their Uncle Al, who was busy reading.

"Central," she said. "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"A few years, yeah." Ed gently kissed her on the forehead as he continued to let her lean against him, his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be good seeing everybody again, though."

- Continued -

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: (710/11) Much thanks to Pajaro Negro for pointing out an inaccuracy in this chapter! It's been since fixed! _


	3. Book 1 : Amestris : Chapter 3

The Missing General  
>Book 1 – Amestris<br>Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Like all his other trips to Central, Ed wasn't at all surprised to see the number of people getting off at the station, so he'd made it a habit of keeping his children in a death grip lest they were swept away in the sea of strangers.<p>

As usual, it was impossible to see the exit. The first thing on his mind was to get his family out of there and find them a hotel. They'd concentrate on the reason they were there later.

"Got everything?" he asked, as he held Kaitlyn in his arms.

"We didn't bring much," said Winry whilst carrying Elias. Beside her, Al held up the two suitcases helpfully.

"You called ahead, right, Brother?"

"They've got two rooms waiting for us. As soon as we're out of here, we'll..."

And, that's when both he and Al froze in place. This, of course, confused Winry and the children.

"Daddy? Uncle Al?"

"Ed? What're you...?"

"Don't... make a sound...," Ed returned.

"He can detect movement," added Al.

"What has gotten into you two?" Normally, Winry waved off her husband and brother-in-law's shenanigans and took them as a game both were playing on her or on each other. But this...

She then looked in the direction they were facing, and it was there where she saw what they were staring at. And, Ed would later comment that what she did next constituted treachery, but it was a face they hadn't seen in so long.

"Ah! Colonel Armstrong!" yelled out the traitor that Ed so endearingly called "wife."

The unmistakable goliath known as Alex Louis Armstrong, better known around Central as the Strong Arm Alchemist, turned as he heard her voice.

Behind her, Edward flinched while Al managed to squeak, "Winry... how could you?"

"HMM?" The booming voice indicated that they'd been spotted, and as the crowds dispersed to give the giant man room, Al managed to snatch Kaitlyn out of Ed's arms before the now yelping older Elric was picked up in a bone-crushing hug. "EDWARD ELRIC!"

"It's good to see you, Colonel Armstrong," a relieved Al stated as Ed gasped for air under the gargantuan's embrace. In his arms, Kaitlyn gazed on quizzically.

"Daddy's turning blue. Is that normal, Uncle Al?"

"Only when he sees Mr. Armstrong."

* * *

><p>As they exited the station, the very idea of the Elrics staying in a hotel seemed to offend the Colonel.<p>

"No sense in wasting money when you can stay in my estate," boomed Armstrong. "After a long trip, your children might want to enjoy a little fresh air."

Ed held his arms up. "N-No need," he stammered vainly. "We're not gonna stay too long. Besides, Al and I..."

"I insist, my dear friends!" Insistence, as it was passed down several generations of the Armstrong family, usually translated to physically carting their victi - er- friends along until they had no choice but to accept. And, as Armstrong carried both Elric brothers towards a waiting car with their snickering family not too far behind, Ed and Al eventually gave in.

"Oh, you'll love the Armstrong estate," Armstrong said to Elias and Kaitlyn. "Plenty to see, plenty to explore. And, Miss Winry, you must work day and night looking after your wonderful family. Let the Armstrongs cater to you for a change."

Winry now chuckled. "Well, I could use a vacation." Of course, vacation wasn't the reason for this visit. They had someone to look up in Central before Ed and Al sought out any clues on Mustang's disappearance.

"So what brings you to Central?" asked Armstrong as the car drove them away from the station. "Research, I suspect."

"Well, that," returned Ed, "and looking forward to seeing old friends... and maybe looking for others who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

His tone and expression told Armstrong enough. Dropping his excitement, the Colonel mimicked Ed's look.

"I've just returned from Northern Command myself. I was hoping I'd get news from my sister, Olivier, but she said there was no activity these last few months. Drachma has been quiet, and there was nothing to indicate that the General was on the other side."

Military involvement or not, Mustang always kept a tight group that at any moment's notice would drop what they were doing to help out. It was this same group that aided the then Colonel in staging the coup that eventually exposed the former upper brass for who they really were. While Major General Olivier Armstrong kept herself out of any affairs outside of her Briggs kingdom, it didn't mean she turned a deaf ear completely.

But, Armstrong's revelation that Mustang was at no time in the Briggs mountains was a good sign. It was one less place for Ed and Al to look, and to avoid a cold and frightening Major General Armstrong altogether.

"We've done everything we could without looking suspicious, but I'm afraid that sooner or later upper command will find out."

"That's why Al and I are here."

"We can go places freely," added Al. "And, we can send you more information along the way."

With an appreciative smile, Armstrong slumped slightly into his seat, clearly from exhaustion. "There is also someone else who could benefit from your being here."

"We know," said Ed. "Once we're settled in, we'll go see her."

* * *

><p>Captain Riza Mustang always kept a cool and calculated demeanor. It was one that had gained her the respect of young cadets and higher ranks alike. She was a stoic individual in the line of duty, her dead-on marksmanship making even the most skilled sharpshooter envious of her talent.<p>

It was with that attitude and her steady hand that helped General Roy Mustang reach towards his goal of reshaping the country. It had once been a dream - a very naive dream. But it was on its first steps towards becoming a reality. Sworn to protect the man that was once a childhood friend, a leader and now a husband, she reminded herself of that dream every day. And, with the new addition to their family, to see that dream become a reality was what kept Riza from resigning her position in the military.

And, to see that smiling face, those excited eyes so full of life, running to greet her at the end of the day made it all worth it.

"Momma!"

Maes Mustang, born with the same ebony scruff of hair as his father and the calm, friendly eyes of his mother, ran outside. Embracing Riza around the waist in a tight hug, the four-year-old then stood at attention.

"Welcome home, Ma'am!"

Despite her exhaustion, Riza smiled. It wasn't everyday that a young boy saluted her. It was here where she relinquished her job as a woman in the military and embraced motherhood.

"At ease, soldier." She swooped her son into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Momma, Miss Gracia and I made cookies."

"Did you now? I hope you didn't spoil your appetite."

"I only ate one."

"I'll take your word for it."

She carried him inside and nodded to a waving Gracia Hughes.

"Riza, welcome home."

"Thank you," returned the blonde woman, setting her son down. "I do appreciate you looking after him."

"As always, it's no trouble," said Gracia. "We always have a wonderful time. Maes is so well behaved."

As she brushed her fingers through her son's hair, Riza finally asked the question she'd been asking almost nightly. "Were there any phone calls?"

And, like clockwork, Gracia shook her head sadly. "I was going to ask if any word had come to Central Command."

"None," Riza sighed softly. "The few that know came back this morning. There were no news from Eastern, Western or Southern Command. I have yet to hear from Northern Command."

Gracia nodded as she reached for her coat. "Well, I need to go pick up Elicia from her tutoring. Let me know when you do hear something. Still... I'm sure he's alright. You know he's always been careful."

Riza forced herself not to wince. When they were married, both Roy and Riza knew of the consequences. They would be in separate units as husband and wife. Riza was prepared for it, and while she found the idea of not being able to watch her husband's back as she once did hard to accept, it was something she could live with. So long as he came home safe...

'But, I'm not there to watch his back,' she wanted to say. Instead, she answered back with a soft, "Right."

As she waved goodbye to Gracia and shed off her uniform jacket, Riza turned towards the living room. Maes was on the couch, busying himself with a coloring book his father had sent from Aerugo some months back. It was going to be another quiet night. At first she thought she'd gotten used to them. After all, there were nights when Roy would stay at Central Command working until dawn. But then he'd call to let her know where he was. This time it was different. The last time they talked he was in Liore. He was making a few stops on the way home first. That was almost a week ago.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down next to her son. Her blonde hair had grown back to the length she kept it at while she was lieutenant. She had cut it short a while after Roy's promotion, but his mild and wordless disappointment had told her enough. Funny, she told herself, how something simple as a haircut can make that man flinch. That was before their quiet affection towards each other became more than just a few passing glances and words in code.

Then, the night she took Black Hayate for a walk and he offered to go with her, it all changed.

* * *

><p>They were walking in the park and talking about the plans for Ishval he was going to propose to Fuhrer Grumman. Then, he casually added, "Of course, working on those plans is going to take a lot of sleepless nights."<p>

"Yes, it will."

"And, I may even need to take work home with me. You always make sure I get everything done on time at the office. I'd say in the long run that being my wife would be as effective as being my assistant, wouldn't you agree?"

She didn't hear anything after "being my wife." She had never been sure of how she would react the day Roy proposed... if one called this a proposal.

Mouth agape, she finally managed, "Well, someone does have to make sure that you get to work on time."

With a chuckle, Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you, Riza."

Their conversation on the way home remained casual, but as he said good night and walked back to his apartment, she caught him jumping up and letting out a yell of excitement, hugging an old woman nearby.

"She said 'yes'!"

Then, as if nothing had happened, he bid the startled woman good night and continued walking home.

* * *

><p>Smiling fondly at the memory, she continued to watch Maes color. Maybe, just maybe, they'd hear something from Northern Command.<p>

She was about to ask her son what he wanted for dinner when she was distracted by a synchronized barking chorus. The dogs were excited about something... or someone? Her heart hammering against her chest, she ran to the door and looked outside. She had expected to see someone there, but all she could see were three pups, their parents included, lying on top of someone, their tails wagging.

Had it been anyone else, the dogs would have stayed in the garden or near the gate. In this case...

"Edward?"

A muffled sound came back from beneath the dogpile. Edward looked up, a pup balancing on his head. "Hey, Riza."

By the time Riza had removed the dogs off Ed's back with a simple "Off," command, Ed found himself being clung to a second time, this time around the neck.

"Uncle Edward!"

It didn't take much to tell Maes who was at the door. His "Uncle Edward" was the only man he knew who had the innate ability to double as a cushion for all their dogs.

"Hey, Squirt," Ed returned as he sat up and patted the boy on the back. "Giving your Dad trouble like we agreed?"

Maes giggled. "Sometimes."

"Well, I came to see how much hair he's lost, but I heard he was out of town." Ed looked up at Riza expectantly. Wordlessly, he had told her of the real reason he was here, and somehow she felt a bit of relief. With a nod, she helped Ed off the ground.

"He was in Liore last we talked," she said. "That was last week."

"Great. You can tell Al and I more."

"Alphonse is here, too?"

"We brought the whole family. We're staying at the Armstrong estate." Ruffling Maes' hair, he added, "Hope you haven't eaten. I'm here to drag you both there for dinner. The Colonel insisted."

Riza almost declined, but then remembered where Armstrong had been. "Alright. Give me a few minutes." With that, she went back into the house to change.

* * *

><p>It had been after dinner that Ed and Al sat down to business, going by what Armstrong and Riza had told them. Mugs of coffee in hand, they had settled down in the Armstrong library.<p>

"Okay, so this is where we know he isn't," Ed crossed out Drachma and the Briggs mountain range on the Amestrian map they were studying.

"2nd Lt. Falman even confirmed it," added Al. "The General would have at least stopped by to say hello."

"And, Ishval is out if he was just there. Colonel Miles would have told us otherwise." Ed crossed out the Ishval territory.

"Which leaves us Youswell, Liore..."

"And Xing," muttered Ed. "He was there last, but..."

"He probably never made it far. If someone took him, they could have dragged him back to Amestris. Plus Ling said he'd keep an eye out." Al looked thoughtful. "Aside Resembool, Youswell is closest to the desert border."

"Then that's where we'll start. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

"Good thing I packed light, Brother."

- Continued -


	4. Book 1 : Amestris : Chapter 4

The Missing General  
>Book 1 – Amestris<br>Chapter 4

* * *

><p>During their travels, the climate changes weren't anything new to Ed. His travels as a State Alchemist took him all over the Amestrian country and then even further, when he crossed the treacherous desert to the Xerxian ruins. But to Alphonse, kept in that suit of armor for five years and unable to feel, there was no telling how hot or cold it was outside. So to this day, ten years later, while his brother complained about the temperature, Alphonse welcomed it, no matter how excruciating.<p>

And, for Youswell, it was weather that only those who lived there appreciated. Outside visitors could only endure the heat for a limited amount of time before wishing they could go back to cooler climates.

"That idiot picked the worst time to get lost, or kidnapped, or whatever," Ed grumbled as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "We haven't even been here five minutes..."

"It _is_ summer," Al agreed as they made their way towards Halling's inn from the train station. "Maybe it'll be cooler once we get to the inn."

"Pff. Knowing Halling, he'll charge us for the fans, too."

"Be nice," said Al. "You know they've always been grateful for what you did for them."

"Yeah, yeah. So that leaves me one question." Ed turned to glance down at their travelling companion. "Why did we bring him along again?"

Next to him, Black Hayate wagged his tail, oblivious to Ed's half-hearted annoyance.

"Riza insisted he'd be helpful. You know that already."

"I know," said Ed, as he knelt down to Hayate's level. "You sleep with Al, got it? I don't want paw prints all over my face in the morning." His scowl only deepened when Hayate licked him across the face.

"Hey! Shrimp!"

The voice was unfamiliar at first, but the "insult" wasn't anything new to Ed. As tall as he was, it was hard to let old habits die. Who were they calling a speck of sand that eventually was kicked up into dust, never to be seen again? Turning around, he was ready to defend himself when he stopped, recognizing the owner of that voice.

A beaming Kyle Halling waved at the brothers, his miner's hat casually dangling from one hand. And, much to Ed's chagrin, he was a lot taller than they remembered. Too tall for the average teenager, especially when he stood nearly an inch above Ed's head. The blond felt a slight twitch in his right eye.

"About time you visited this dusty, old town!"

"Hey! Watch what you call your former landlord!" Ed barked back, but the amusement was clear in his voice.

Al chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Kyle."

"Likewise!" Kyle clapped a hand on Al's back. "What brings you two here? Checking up on old friends, I hope?"

"You could say that."

"Well, c'mon! It's almost lunchtime. Dad'll be excited to see you guys again!"

* * *

><p>"Excited" was right. The minute the Elrics came through the inn door, Halling was already shouting an order into the kitchen.<p>

"Steak and ale, my dear! And a room for the night!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ed held his arms up. "Who said anything about steak? Suppose we want something different? Besides, Al and I don't drink."

"Yeah, Dad. Be reasonable," said Kyle. "Fried shrimp and a glass of milk, Mom!"

Amidst the miners' laughter from the full inn, Ed managed to grunt, "You know, it's getting awfully tempting to buy back this town, Halling."

"Doubt you'd be able to afford it," Halling returned. "Price has doubled; inflation and all. For that matter, do you really want to know the price of your room and meal?"

"We'll sleep outside."

After a few more seconds of glaring, both men burst out into loud cackles and Halling clapped a hand soundly on Ed's back. "You haven't changed a bit, Ed!"

"Likewise," Ed returned. "Business is really booming, from what I can tell."

"And yet, you're charging people double?" added Al mockingly.

"I'm offended, Alphonse." Halling held a hand against his chest. "I have a family to feed."

"So long as you don't cook, they should be safe!" yelled a miner across the hall, and the roaring laughter continued.

"Took a while to put out that fire, too!" declared another.

Ed arched a brow. "You tried your hand at cooking?"

"Mom was sick one day," said Kyle, as he knelt down to feed an appreciative Black Hayate some raw meat. "Dad thought he could handle the cooking for the day."

"It didn't end well." Halling set the brothers' food down in front of them. "I nearly burned down the kitchen. My wife and the town women have banned me from the kitchen since."

"Dad was lucky that alchemist was here. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened?"

At Kyle's declaration, Ed and Al looked up from their meals.

"Alchemist?" echoed Al.

"When was this?" asked Ed.

"A few nights back... I'd say roughly four days."

As the brothers exchanged looks, Ed reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old photograph, taken hastily from the pegboard back home. "Was it this guy?"

Halling gazed at the picture in scrutiny and nodded. "Same one. Tho'... he didn't have that mustache. You two know him?"

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes at Ed's smirk, Al managed, "He's an old friend from the military."

"He said he was checking up on things last we talked," said Ed. "But, he never returned home."

Halling stroked at his graying whiskers in some thought. "He did stay a few nights, then said he was heading to back to Central. Really nice guy for a military general."

"Did he do anything out of the ordinary?" asked Ed.

"Nope. He visited the mines to make sure they were sturdy, but that was about it. He bought a few things before leaving. Souvenirs, I think."

It wasn't much, but that was exactly what the brothers needed to hear. It was time to do some more digging.

* * *

><p>The desert sun wasn't as high later that afternoon, which meant that the heat wouldn't have a huge toll on either of the Elrics.<p>

As Ed went to check the local shops and ask around for any other information regarding Roy, Al made his way to the mines, Black Hayate dutifully following as he appeared to have picked up his master's scent.

"It may be a nice town, but I wouldn't want to live here," said Al as they walked through the mine entrance.

Black Hayate agreed with a soft bark, then continued to snuffle the ground. As he did, Al eyed the surrounding walls, noticing several alchemy marks around the entrance. 'Probably made sure it wouldn't cave in,' Al thought, remembering Roy's ability to create alchemy without a transmutation array.

He allowed himself a moment to sigh wistfully, feeling a very, very minor pang of guilt that his older brother would have soon yelled at him for. There wasn't a day that Al didn't tell or show Ed how grateful he was for everything he had done for him. And, there wasn't a day that he wondered if there would have been any other way to get his body back. Any way other than his brother giving up the very science that he studied for years on end. Ed never said anything, but Al would catch him looking fondly at old transmutation circles, notes that they had taken during Ed's time as a State Alchemist.

And yet, his brother continued to stubbornly show the world up with a contagious optimism that would have made their parents proud. Al chuckled. It was no wonder people put up with a lot of things Ed did when they were younger.

A loud bark several feet into the mine brought him back to reality, and Al caught Black Hayate snuffling and pawing at the ground frantically.

"What is it?" he asked, as he knelt down next to the dog. Then he felt his eyes widen. He hadn't really expected to find anything here. As far as he was concerned, information regarding the General would have come from the stores, or even news from Liore or Xing. But this...

"This is...!"

The energy pulsating along the mine walls was faint, but it _was_ there, almost like a heartbeat. Several depressions on the wall in front of him zig-zagged in different directions. It didn't feel like anything an alchemist could be familiar with, but for Al, who for the past few years had been travelling and training in different forms of art, the answer was clear.

Al frowned. All signs pointed to Roy having been there before and performing alchemy to steady the mine entrance. Had the General used alkahestry as well?

"He would've said something."

Roy knew Al had been studying alkahestry all these years. Why keep it a secret?

Black Hayate whimpered, then growled softly as he continued pawing at the wall. Al bent down to pet him gently.

"C'mon. Let's go find Brother."

* * *

><p>'This makes no sense,' Ed thought to himself as he walked into one of the stores near the inn. 'He said he was in Xing. He would've been there, or at least left by now. Did he make a stop along the way? But... there aren't any stops between Amestris and Xing aside from the Xerxes ruins. It's all desert.'<p>

"So what made you decide to visit after so many years?"

Ed looked up from his musings and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Looking for a friend," he returned, glancing casually at the items and trinkets around the store. "Halling said he came here a few days ago?"

"Oh, you mean that General Mustang? Yes, he did." The shopkeeper continued the conversation as she stocked items on nearby shelves. "Really sweet man. He showed us pictures of his family."

Ed bit back a snort, now wondering if Roy showed the same enthusiasm with his pictures as their good friend, Maes Hughes, once did.

"That's Roy for you."

"Indeed. He even bought a few things before leaving. He was really interested in the Xingese imports we got."

Ed stopped glancing around and gazed back at her. "Xingese imports?"

"Yes. We got them a few months ago. They're very popular with the tourists."

And, that's when Ed saw it. A near exact replica of the very toy Elias had gotten from Roy.

'He wasn't in Xing _at all_. And, if he sent this before...'

"Brother!"

Ed turned in time to catch Al running into the store.

"Kyle just told me that we've got a phone call. It's from Liore."

Ed frowned. Liore would've been their next stop had they hadn't found anything in Youswell. All signs screamed that Roy wasn't in Xing, so who...? Thanking the shopkeeper, Ed took off after Al back towards the inn.

* * *

><p>Havoc brushed the dust off his jacket as he and Breda stepped off the train in Liore. He thought that East City would have been their last stop. Until they got back to Central and were ordered by Captain Mustang to get on the next train out east. It was to help the Elric brothers cover more ground, she said. And, she said it in a tone that usually indicated that "no" was not the right answer. Ever.<p>

"The Captain is just scary beyond all reason."

Normally, Havoc would have complained about being overworked. But, despite his grumbling, he welcomed the orders. After all, it was thanks to then Colonel Mustang that he could walk again. Roy stepped aside and had Dr. Marcoh use the Philosopher's Stone he offered on Havoc first before using it himself to regain his eyesight.

_"So you caught up," Mustang had said when Havoc went to present his reenlistment forms. "Took you a while." _

_"Therapy was brutal. I can only guess it was you who put Breda and Ross on duty." _

_"I could've made the process a lot faster by sending Hawkeye." _

_"You're not as cruel as I thought, Mustang." _

_Smirking, Roy stood up. "I try. Welcome back, 1st Lieutenant Havoc." _

_And, with a salute, Havoc smirked back. "Great to be back, Boss." _

Breda's snort brought him back to reality. "You've worked with her for years. You're just now realizing this?"

Havoc huffed out a sigh as they walked into the town.

"Well, no," he said, "But... she's gotten scarier."

"She hasn't gotten on par with Major General Armstrong, though."

"No, no. The Major General isn't human. I'm convinced of that. I like to think she's another homunculus we never got rid of and keep my distance."

"Havoc, face it. All the women we've met are scary."

"Including my dear Rebecca." Havoc turned to Breda tearfully. "I'm dating a dangerous woman!"

"I guess it doesn't help that she's close friends with the Captain." Breda patted Havoc on the back, then looked up. "C'mon. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We can probably get some information on the General after lunch."

Nodding assent, Havoc followed him to the small eatery near the center of the town. As they walked, the soldiers noticed that the town hadn't changed since the last time they were there. New shops had opened, but the structures remained the same. This included the large statue of Leto that stuck out from the roof of the old temple, a leftover reminder and "gift" from when the Fullmetal Alchemist saved the town from a conman many years ago.

"You're soldiers from Central, aren't you?" asked the owner of the food stand once they sat down.

"Yeah, just passing by," said Havoc. "We heard this place was really progressing, what with the new shops and all."

"You got that right. Tourists are coming in by the dozens. I guess we can thank Edward Elric for that. Our biggest attraction is that giant statue of Leto."

Breda smirked. "The Fullmetal Boss' destruction and chaos across Amestris have always been the talk of Central. General Mustang never appreciated the paperwork."

The shop owner laughed as he set down a couple plates. "I can only imagine. So! Are these going to become routine visits?"

Breda arched a brow. "Routine?"

"That General Mustang was here not too long ago. He came to check on things and stayed a couple nights."

Trading a knowing glance with Breda, Havoc casually drank his coffee. "Oh, right. Yeah. He's taking advantage of the short vacation time he has. Guess he just can't leave work behind. He's a workaholic to a fault."

"I see. It's a shame he didn't stay long. He would've run into that relative of his."

Breda stopped short of drinking his own coffee. "Relative?"

As far as everybody in the General's inner circle knew, Roy Mustang was an only child, adopted by his paternal aunt as a baby. Roy never mentioned having, or even knowing, anybody else in his family, and Chris Mustang never married.

"What relative?"

"I never caught a name, but he said he was from Xing and was hoping to find his cousin in Central. A Roy something. When I asked him if it was the General, he said 'yes.' Very interesting character. He seemed to have a fascination with plants. Managed to bring a few of the potted plants in the flower shop nearby back to life with what I can only guess is alchemy."

"Is he here now?" asked Breda.

"Nope. The General said he was headed to Youswell and that's where I directed that guy. He caught the next train out."

"Interesting," said Havoc. "Say, you wouldn't have a phone around here, would you? I need to make a quick call."

* * *

><p>"A relative?" Ed held the receiver up so both he and Al could hear the conversation. "What relative? Mustang's an only child, isn't he?"<p>

"That's what we thought," Breda returned over the phone.

"And, he never mentioned having any other relatives," added Havoc.

"Did they say anything else?" asked Ed.

"Something about this guy being fascinated with plants," said Breda. "That he brought some flowers back to life with alchemy."

Al's eyes widened in sudden realization. It all started to make sense. What he felt in the mines earlier had an incredibly strong chi, like something had recently been born or just brought back to life. Plants were unable to grow in mined caverns, but with a little bit of help... Those crevices he saw had to have been the roots, or something that was trying to grow out of the cave wall.

"That wasn't alchemy, Brother."

With that statement and a knowing look from Al, Ed understood.

And, the very next morning, the Elrics boarded the first train out to Xing.

- Continued – End of Book 1 -


	5. Book 2: Xing : Chapter 1

The Missing General  
>Book 2 – Xing<br>Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"But... it's a good name!"<p>

The man's vibrant blue eyes looked pitifully at his young wife. In his arms, their son, barely a few weeks old, slept peacefully.

"Honestly, David, why so hung up on picking a Xingese name? It could easily be Amestrian."

"Because I find Amestrian names to be... common. He was born here, Ai. And, he's next in line after your father."

Ai-Qing stood up and kissed her husband gently on the cheek. "Still... I don't think it's a name he'd want growing up."

"Nonsense." David Mustang puffed his chest proudly. "I can tell my son is destined for greatness. Thus, he'll have a name that speaks of greatness!" He looked down at his young son. "What do you say, my boy?"

The child stirred and started to wail abruptly.

David felt himself wilting. "Clearly, you have no sense of taste."

"Or, he's hungry." Ai-Qing grinned and reached for the small bundle.

David sighed and passed his son over to his wife, then watched quietly as she nursed him before asking, "It's been weeks and we still can't decide on a name. What _would_ you name him?"

Ai-Qing considered the question for a few minutes, then said softly, "Ruyi."

Her husband arched a brow, then chuckled. "I thought you wanted an Amestrian name."

She smiled gently, gazing at their son fondly. "'Ru' means 'scholar'."

"So... you're technically naming him after me? My dear, I think you can do better than that." David smiled softly. He wasn't Xingese, being a scholar from Amestris fascinated with Xingese history. His travels had taken him across the desert, with a few mishaps in between (one of which had made him develop a dreaded fear of camels). He was known to attract accidents everywhere he went, and it was by pure dumb luck that the horse that had run him over when he first stepped foot inside the country belonged to his wife. That was how they'd met. After the accident, she took him inside where she personally nursed him back to health.

During his recovery, the twosome taught each other both culture and language from their respective countries. Once he recovered, David was in no hurry to return to Amestris, and when he asked her to marry him, she heartily accepted. At first, his fear was that the family wouldn't want anything to do with an outsider as a son-in-law, but despite where he was from (and his clumsiness), he was welcomed with open arms.

"Ruyi," she said. "There was also a prince by that name."

"Who was murdered by a woman," David added, remembering his history. He then looked down at their son. "Son, I do hope the woman you marry isn't dangerous."

Ai-Qing laughed. "He's got many, many years to worry about that."

"Which is what worries me. I married someone dangerous, remember?" David grinned at the friendly shove she gave him. "With an equally dangerous horse. Ai-Qing, I still think your horse hates me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He tried to bite me this morning when I went pet him. I think he's trying to finish what he started."

* * *

><p>"<em>How can you even consider disgracing our family like this? Your own family?<em>"

Tao Heng, leader of the Heng clan, sipped his tea calmly and continued to casually listen.

"I'm supposed to be next in line! ME! _And, yet you decide to skip me and give the title to the son of an outsider?_"

Cheng Heng, Tao's eldest son, had expected to lead the Heng clan upon his father's death. Why his father had abruptly changed his mind was beyond him, but he was angry.

Understandably angry, mused Tao. But, he had his reasons. The main one being that Cheng wasn't ready to lead their family, nor did he have the ambition or the heart. Watching his children grow, Tao could tell from the get-go that all Cheng wanted was power, especially in a family that lived so well. He saw the way he treated other members, and he saw how he spoke to his teachers.

"You speak of wanting to lead, but you intend on doing so with an iron fist. I cannot allow you to do that, Cheng."

"An iron fist is exactly what this clan needs! Enough to be the next family to rule Xing! And, under my rule, Xing would be the greatest country in the world! You've just grown soft, Father!"

"Then call me soft," Tao returned. "I gave Ai-Qing my blessing to marry the Amestrian because, regardless of where he's from, he showed this family that there was a world outside of the one we know. After your mother passed, Ai-Qing took it the hardest. He brought back her happiness."

"It was a stupid decision! And, by even considering giving that unwanted...!"

"That is quite enough, Cheng." Tao's voice hardened. "The child is your nephew. You will respect him as such."

"No. I refuse to." Cheng turned to go, pointing threateningly in his father's direction. "You've pushed my hand, Father. The Amestrian was wrong to come here."

As the doors slammed in front of him, Tao sighed softly. "My son, if only you understood."

* * *

><p>"Stop giving me that look." David eyed the horse cautiously. "I know you don't like me, but we can end this now. I give you a carrot, you stop trying to kill me. How does that sound?"<p>

The white horse snorted as David walked towards it, tossing its mane and pawing at the ground.

"Please, Jiao? How about two carrots? Three?"

With each plea, the horse continued to paw at the ground until David realized what it was doing.

"_You're keeping count? Just how many carrots do you want?_" He let his head drop in resignation by the time the horse reached twenty.

"He is a stubborn one."

David turned to see his father-in-law join them in the garden.

"I never really understood why Ai-Qing loved him so much, but he's incredibly overprotective of her, so I guess that could be it." Tao chuckled as he took a carrot from David and fed it to the horse, petting it on the neck.

"Makes sense," David muttered. "Is it possible to toss a horse into jail for attempted murder?"

Tao rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give it too much thought, my son. One of these days that horse will realize that you are part of this family."

As they walked to one of the bridges overlooking the garden ponds, Tao seemed lost in thought.

"Is there something bothering you?" David asked. "Oh! I forgot to mention that we finally picked a name for your grandson."

"Oh?"

"Ruyi."

Tao smiled. "Ruyi. Was it mutual?"

"I was going to name him... Well, nevermind. I was asking you if something was bothering you?"

"Plenty of things bother me, David." Tao smiled. "All part of being a father and now a grandfather."

"I suppose."

"But, I'm not going to lie." Heng sighed. "It's Cheng. I'm afraid that sooner or later he'll do something..."

"Like what?" David was fully aware of his brother-in-law's open hostility towards him. Had it not been for Tao's insistence to become part of the family, he would've left years ago.

Tao gazed at him intently. "David, I am not sure how safe Ruyi would be here while Cheng continues to act like this."

And, with those words, David understood enough.

* * *

><p>"But, you <em>have<em> to come with me! I can't just leave you here!"

Ai-Qing smiled sadly. "Nothing will happen to me. I need to aid my father should something arise. Until then, you need to be safe. Both you and our son."

"Ai-Qing..."

"Please. Do this for me. For us." Cuddling her son one last time, she gently placed him in the makeshift sling over David's chest. "Be good, my sweet Ruyi. Perhaps one day I'll see you again." She then gazed into her husband's blue eyes and held his face gently. "I love you. No matter what happens, come back to me."

David forced back the tears forming behind his glasses as he saw her cry, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "I will."

Reluctantly letting her go, he made his way outside to the stables, carrying as much as he could to make the long journey back to Amestris as comfortable as he could for his son. He took a deep breath and stopped at one stall in particular, his face set and determined.

Jiao looked up from his slumber, giving him his usual unfriendly snort.

"I don't have time for this!" David grabbed the surprised horse by the ears and glared at him straight in the eyes. "I need your help, Jiao. Please... I need to get Ruyi safe. I don't know what will happen, but..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please. Please help me."

Jiao offered no response save for a soft neigh, walking out of his stall and holding still as David saddled him for the journey.

It was only mere minutes later that they were galloping outside of the Heng Clan lands, straight down the road and towards the endless desert sands.

* * *

><p>"Nope. You're wrong, Jiao. I was talking about the sand dune over THERE. That's three points in my favor."<p>

Jiao gave David an exhausted snort.

"You're just mad because you're losing."

David wiped at the sweat pooling across his eyes and took another drink of water, then peered down at the sling that held his sleeping son. The last two days of travel had been a quiet blessing, literally. The only times that Ruyi cried or fussed was when he was either hungry or needed changing. Aside from that, the long trip across the desert didn't seem to faze him, thank heavens. David stopped to get off and pat Jiao on the neck before offering him some water from a canteen he'd made for him.

"If I'm not mistaken, we should be getting to those ruins soon. Maybe a couple more dunes or so. We can rest there." David managed to perk up some as he mounted Jiao again. "Alright, Jiao. For another five points, I'm spying something... yellow."

* * *

><p>It was another four dunes before Jiao got them to the ruins of the lost city of Xerxes. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, David got off the horse and led him to what now appeared to be an oasis, letting him drink from what once was a fountain.<p>

"Finally here. In another day or so we should be in Amestris." David peeked down at the sling to find Ruyi finally waking up, the child gazing up at him with the calm dark eyes that he inherited from his mother. "Well, good morning to you, too."

Dabbing at Ruyi's forehead with a damp cloth, David sighed softly, wondering about his dear Ai-Qing and the family he had to leave behind. Maybe someday, somehow, he'd go back. But his first priority was to get Ruyi safe. Watching the several travelers stopping at this oasis, he spied someone with a goat. If he could trade something for some milk for Ruyi... the only problem was that the flask he'd been using to feed him since leaving Xing was already falling apart.

"Come a long way?" asked a voice.

Snapping out of his reverie, David looked up at the newcomer. "From Xing, actually." Then, to his surprise, the stranger held out a glass baby bottle. "Is that...?"

"You looked as if you needed it."

Thanking him, David took the bottle gently and walked to the goat owner. After exchanging a few words and the little Amestrian cenz he had left, he sat back down and fed Ruyi, making some room for the stranger to sit beside him. Then, he realized something - the man didn't appear to have any traveling companions, much less a family.

"I appreciate the bottle for the milk, but... won't your family be needing one?"

"I don't have a family, I'm afraid."

"So... where did...?"

"I'm an alchemist," returned the stranger. "My name is Van Hohenheim."

An alchemist? That would explain things. Alchemists were notorious for creating and even destroying, as far as David knew. He never really studied up on the science save for a few passages in Amestrian history books.

"Oh. David Mustang." As he shook his hand, David noticed something unsual. The color of Hohenheim's eyes... could they possibly be gold? From what he had read, the only people with gold eyes came from the very ruins they were now standing on. Xerxes had disappeared overnight, leaving no trace of its people and it was said there were no survivors. Convinced it was a trick the sun was playing on him, David turned his attention back to his son.

"Mustang? That's an Amestrian name, isn't it?" asked Hohenheim as he picked up a shard of glass buried in the sand.

"I actually am from Amestris," said David. "My wife is Xingese."

"Oh? Is she here with you?"

David shook his head sadly. "I had to leave her behind... for the sake of our son."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Ruyi."

Ruyi continued to eat heartily, oblivious to the rest of the world around him.

"Ruyi. Is there a meaning behind it?"

"'Ru' means 'scholar'. I guess my wife wanted to name him after me."

"Really? What did _you_ want to name him?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Jiao's hoofs thundered across the desert sand, the clear moonlight now making out the faint outline of Xing in the distance.<p>

_"So you're going back?" _

_"I have to return to Ai-Qing. She needs me, and I need to get her out of Xing. I can't let Ruyi grow up without a mother. Please, Chris... please take care of him for me until we get back." _

_"For all you know, something could've already happened to her." _

_"I'm not taking any chances." _

_Chris Mustang sighed. It was clear that nothing could convince her stubborn brother to stay in Amestris where it was safer. _

_"You're an idiot." _

_David grinned. "Aww, I knew you cared." _

By the time they reached the Heng lands, David spied the light pouring from the small home that belonged to his wife. Nudging a nervous Jiao back to the stables, he broke into a run across the gardens towards the house. "Ai-Qing!"

The sun was starting to rise, a clear indication that Ai-Qing was already awake. She was always up before dawn, the crazy woman.

"Ai-Qing!" He called again as he made it into the house and found his beautiful wife, startled, for some reason, sitting up at their table.

Ai-Qing barely started to warn him before he felt the coldness of sharp steel embed itself into his back. Eyes widened, he realized that Cheng had been waiting for him all this time.

"You should've stayed away, Amestrian." Cheng yanked the knife away nonchalantly, watching as David buckled to the ground and ignoring the screams of his sister as she ran to her husband's side. "One menace down. All that's left now is that runt." A satisfied smirk on his lips, Cheng left the house.

"Ai-Qing?" David managed, ignoring his brother-in-law's snide remarks and searched for the dark eyes belonging to his wife. Ah, there they were. Beautiful as always.

A sobbing Ai-Qing held him gently. "Please... don't..."

"Ruyi's safe, don't worry... He'll be... he'll grow up to be... a fine young man..." He then gave her a weak grin. "I still think it was a good name..."

And, with that, David welcomed the darkness.

- Continued -


	6. Book 2: Xing : Chapter 2

The Missing General  
>Book 2 - Xing<br>Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Why won't you marry me, Chris?"<p>

Chris Mustang set down a glass of whiskey in front of the young patron before returning to clean the counter. "You're just not my type, I'm afraid." She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Besides, Harvard, I'd have to leave this little establishment and I don't think you'd want that. Who else would have your usual?"

Major Cayne Harvard let out a sigh of mock defeat. "It's so true." As he drank his whiskey, he took a look around the small bar. "This place is starting to grow, I see."

"Which is good news for me. I'll be able to expand my business."

"Sounds like a plan. Say, how's that kid of yours, by the way?"

"Off at school. He should be coming back any minute now." She looked up in time to see the bar door open. "Ah, there he is."

Harvard turned to see a boy walk quietly into the bar, school books under one arm. "Hey, kiddo."

Young Roy Mustang looked up, a hand over his eye. "Hi."

Chris arched a brow. Roy was a mess, his clothes dirty and torn at the sleeves. "Did you fall or something?"

"Um... yeah, I did."

Harvard wasn't buying it. He recognized a fight when he saw one. "What, did the ground attack you?" he asked humorously as he stood up. Bending down to his level, he gingerly pulled Roy's hand away from his face. "That's quite a bruise you've got there."

"It's no big deal," Roy returned.

"It is if you didn't win."

Chris sighed as she turned to get a damp cloth. "This is the third time this week, Roy-boy."

Roy shrugged. "They're all jerks. Nothing I can do about it."

Harvard shook his head, then saw the bent school supplies in his hands. "Here, let me see those."

"I'm starting to consider just teaching you myself, Roy-boy." Chris gingerly scrubbed the dirt off his face as Harvard examined the supplies.

Roy didn't offer any protest. School was becoming a bore; most of the subjects he studied were laughable. About the only excitement he had was after school when he was picked on by his classmates.

A bright flash of light caught his attention. As he looked, Harvard was standing up from a circle sketched out on the floor.

"These look okay, kiddo?"

To Roy's surprise, his school supplies were in one piece, brand new even.

Snapping out of his funk, Roy examined the pencils and books. "Uh... yeah. How did you do that?"

"Alchemy," said Harvard, as he bent down to scrub the circle. "Nothing out of this world."

Nothing? There was no way that counted as 'nothing'! "No, seriously. How did you do that?"

Harvard blinked at his sudden enthusiasm. "Well, you see this circle I'm standing on?"

* * *

><p>"Alchemy, huh?" Chris continued to put things away as Roy looked at the sketches Harvard had shown him earlier. "I take it this is something that fascinates you all of a sudden, Roy-boy?"<p>

"I've never seen anything like it. Well, I've heard stories, but..." He stopped, then looked up at his surrogate mother. "I'd like to learn it, Momma Chris."

Chris looked thoughtful. "You do realize that it may be something that may take you out of school?" At his determined look, she let out a soft sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>When an 11-year-old Roy first walked up to the Hawkeye household, he was almost appalled to see the state in which his new found teacher lived. The house was falling apart, the garden needed weeding... this was the life of an alchemist? Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door. There was no turning back now. His mother had gone through her contacts in the military and was told of a promising alchemist that had been researching a new form of alchemy.<p>

Berthold Hawkeye at first seemed like an imposing figure. His mannerisms spoke of a man engrossed in his research, unaware of what was happening in the outside world. He gave one short glance at his new student and motioned him to the living room without even bothering for a name.

"We'll start on basic transmutations and work our way to more complex theories," were the first words Roy heard from his teacher. "I expect you to be here every day on time starting at nine a.m. If you're even one minute late, I'll cancel lessons for that day."

Roy looked on as his teacher paced and rambled about what he expected, what theories he was working on, what time lunch was. Compared to down-to-earth Harvard, the man was clearly mad. And, for some reason, this intrigued Roy.

"Bear in mind that flame alchemy is a science. A lifelong pursuit for truth and knowledge. It is not some sort of magic show or parlor trick. If I even catch you fooling around, you will be expelled. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Teacher Hawkeye."

"Good." With that, Berthold picked out a heavy book from a nearby bookshelf and plopped it into a wide-eyed Roy's arms. "Read the first ten chapters. That's your assignment for the rest of the day. Take notes. You will need them." With that, he turned back towards his study. "I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>- CENTRAL COMMAND - 12 YEARS LATER -<p>

"So your name is Roy Mustang. We are told that you graduated with high honors from the military academy, and you claim you have alchemic knowledge far beyond our expectations. You care to give us a demonstration?"

Roy took in a deep breath and stood tensely in front of the panel. Seven years of alchemy training, plus four years in the academy. It had all come down to this. He had gone against his teacher's wishes, joining the military and using the secrets that his teacher had entrusted to his daughter, Riza. Once again, there was no turning back.

"Yes, sir!" Roy saluted, then carefully adjusted the gloves on his hands. A basic alchemic array simplified from his teacher's notes - two triangles within a circle, one inverted and one upright as they intersected, forming a third pointing towards a flame. Below the triangles was a salamander, symbolizing the element of fire.

Taking in another deep breath, he began to focus, bringing up his arms and crossing them in front of his face. Manipulate the concentration levels of oxygen... he could do this! Swiftly uncrossing his arms, he snapped his fingers.

Red alchemic sparks danced from his gloves, producing a flame which eventually began to envelope the room. Ignoring the panel's flabbergasted stares, Roy continued to manipulate the flame, creating a series of circles behind and around him.

"The flames aren't even touching him...," muttered one panel member.

"Or us," added another.

They all gasped as a simple flick of the wrists created what appeared to be a firebird rising behind the young alchemist. Their attention clearly grabbed, Roy lowered his arms and slowly let the flames die out.

The demonstration mildly winded him, but he regained his composure. "This is my specialty," he said. "Flame alchemy."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, Mr. Mustang," said a panel member. "This panel had heard of flame alchemy, but I dare say we've never seen it used like this before."

"We are certainly impressed," said another. "I say you passed the exam with flying colors."

Roy visibly relaxed. This was it. He was going to be a State Alchemist.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving now?" Chris looked up from the picture she was holding and looked at her adopted son. Roy had come to say farewell, his military uniform neatly pressed. He was a far cry from the small boy that walked into her bar that day when he announced he wanted to study alchemy. A far cry from the teenager who wanted to help reshape the country and enlisted in the military academy.<p>

"Yes," said Roy, a soft smile on his face. "Sorry I can't stay longer."

Chris chuckled. "'Protector of the country' indeed. Your father would've been very proud of you." With that, she stood and engulfed him in a tight embrace. "Do come back, Roy-boy."

"You know I will, Momma Chris."

* * *

><p><em>"Since I saw your growth with my own eyes, I thought of bestowing the secrets of Flame Alchemy onto you. Too bad I don't have any time left to teach you..."<em>

Teacher.

_"Today, his Excellency King Bradley has signed Fuhrer Order No. 3066. It is the beginning of the Ishvalan Annihilation Campaign. The Civil War will soon end." _

_"You've got a different look in your eyes."_

_"Why is alchemy, which ought to bring happiness for the people, being used for murder?"_

_"To us, you are a hero. Thanks to you, we didn't die." _

Ishval.

_"Okay, I'll take a crack at it. I want to see how those dreams of yours reshape this country." _

_"Roy! Gracia had the baby! I'm a Daddy!" _

_"Roy! Did you see Elicia in her new dress? Of course you didn't! I've got pictures! I know you can't wait to see them!" _

_"C'mon, what's with the long look? See, this is why you need to get yourself a wife!"_

Hughes.

_"I think it's a wonderful dream. Can I entrust my back to it?" _

_"I'll follow you. Even into Hell." _

_"Please! Don't go where I can't follow!" _

_"Well, someone does have to make sure you get to work on time." _

Riza.

_"Hey, Colonel Crap!"_

_"Useless Colonel!"  
><em>

_"AUGH! You're driving me crazy!" _

_"Bring it! I'll take you any time! But, first take a good look at yourself! How can you reshape the country with a face like that?"_ Revenge. _"That wasn't what your goal was!" _

_"I'll keep the debt. I'll pay it back when you become Fuhrer. And, I'll keep borrowing until the country becomes a democracy. And, I'll borrow even more after that, so you better live a long life." _

_"Guess what? I won't be needing this anymore." _A silver watch dropped into his hand. A smart aleck grin. _"I know you'll miss me. But, don't worry. You're not rid of me yet."_ Golden eyes filled with sincerity. A solemn bow. _"Thank you, Colonel Mustang." _

_"ROY! I'M A DAD!" _A short pause. _"Um... I mean... Hey, Colonel Crap. Or is it General now? Anyway, can you make it out to Resembool? Winry had the baby."_

Fullmetal.

_"I know what you want to name him."_ A smile on Riza's face as she held their son._ "Go right ahead." _

_"Poppa! You're staying home for the rest of the day, right?"_ Bright hazel eyes happy to see him. The son he never thought he'd have.

Your job's not done yet.

Stand.

Stand, Flame Alchemist.

* * *

><p>Roy awoke with a start. A dream. Voices. Is that what it all had been?<p>

No. He was still here. "Here" was a cell, at least from his perspective. The walls were all dirt, almost as if he'd been drug underground. But, the dirt made sense. He was still bound against the wall by his "chains", a thick vine of what appeared to be ivy. It wrapped itself completely around his torso and legs, and his arms were bound to the ground as were his hands. His captor hadn't taken any chances and had the vines entwine around his fingers to keep them separated just so he couldn't perform any alchemy.

His captor. Roy wanted to kick himself for being so blind after years of developing a healthy sense of paranoia mixed with cautious optimism.

* * *

><p>The man claimed to be a secret messenger sent by Emperor Ling Yao. Roy had found him looking at the cavern walls in the mine he went to inspect after Halling mentioned it being unstable. He talked about hoping to find any of the emperor's allies to aid the kingdom with a delicate matter and it was just his luck that General Mustang was in Youswell.<p>

Ever so curious, Roy asked what it was about, and the stranger could only shake his head and mention that it had to remain a guarded secret until they got to Xing. In such circumstances, Roy would have contacted Central Command and had his subordinates meet up with him. But this... something just didn't feel right. And, if his hunch was right, he didn't want to risk involving the military. Also, if it had been a delicate matter, Ling would have contacted him directly. But, he decided not to waste any time and agreed to accompany this "messenger," but not before sending a few subtle hints to Resembool, just in case.

Once they got to Xing, his suspicions grew when this messenger didn't seem at all concerned with why he was sent to Amestris. Instead, he spoke of his own family and invited Roy to stay in his home to rest before going to see the Emperor the next day. That was when it all went awry.

The stranger introduced himself as Tsai Heng from the Heng clan, a once powerful and wealthy family before the death of its clan leader, Tao Heng.

"It was a sad day when my dear grandfather died. Or rather... OUR dear grandfather."

Roy didn't like the look he was receiving. "I'm sorry?"

"So you don't know, Mr. Mustang."

"Know... what?" Roy slowly set his tea down on the table. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You _are_ the son of an Amestrian scholar by the name of David Mustang, are you not?"

Roy arched a brow. This was starting to get a little too uncomfortable. "Yes...," he said slowly. But that was all he could acknowledge. Growing up, his surrogate mother had mentioned his parents a few times, but it was a topic he never really pushed. Chris Mustang never showed it, but deep down he knew it hurt her to even mention who his real parents were, or what had happened to them.

Tsai sat back, a satisfied smiling playing on his lips. "David Mustang was my uncle. He married my father's sister."

"I... see..." No, there had to be some mistake. He was Amestrian, born and raised. There was no way Roy had blood relatives outside of Amestris, of that he was sure. And... even if he did, would there have been a reason for his aunt to keep it under wraps?

"There was a lot of talk about that infamous Promised Day," Tsai continued. "Here in Xing we heard of the heroic acts of our Emperor and that of the Amestrian military, particularly of one Colonel Roy Mustang." He leaned forward, the excitement clear on his face. "Is it true your specialty is flame alchemy?"

Roy froze. Just how much did the man know about him?

"I know because I heard rumors when I went to Amestris for a few days. And, to hear the last name Mustang, well, I did wonder if it was in fact my long lost cousin."

"I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Oh, I highly doubt it," Tsai pressed on. "And, I think you might be interested in what I have to say."

"Regarding?"

"The Heng Clan's rightful place on the Xingese throne."

At this point, Roy heard enough, and he distinctly caught the crazed look behind the man's eyeglasses. "Again, I think you have the wrong person, Mr. Heng." He stood up, reaching for his coat. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I think I'll be staying in the palace tonight."

"You don't seem to understand, *Ruyi*."

Roy felt something amiss, as if something was creeping up behind him... or underneath him.

"The Heng family was meant to rule Xing. Our very name means royalty. My father, Cheng Heng, had every intention of ruling Xing one day, but sadly he never lived to see that dream. As his only son, I intended in following in his footsteps, but my meager knowledge of alkahestry wouldn't be enough. Together, Ruyi, with your alchemy and my alkahestry, we can bring down the empire and step in as its rightful kings."

"My name is Roy, and I have ambitions of my own, all of which are to remain in Amestris. Also, there's no way I'd aid anybody in toppling an empire, much less a madman like yourself." Because the man was clearly mad. That uneasy feeling was returning, and Roy discreetly looked around the small room. There was something there, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Slowly, he started to put his hands together.

"A real pity. I guess Amestrians truly are worthless. Why Grandfather Tao wanted to make you head of the Heng clan after your fifteenth birthday is beyond me. But, maybe I can convince you yet."

Letting out a gasp of shock, Roy wasn't able to escape the abrupt mess of vines that sprung out from underground, wrapping themselves around his legs and arms. Struggling to at least snap his fingers, his efforts were thwarted as the vines worked their way up to his neck. He felt his air supply being cut off as he tried to stay standing, but slowly his world started to go black.

"Why don't you sleep on it, Ruyi? We'll talk more later."

* * *

><p>"I truly am an idiot," Roy muttered, then let himself give out a half laugh. If his wife or his subordinates got wind of this, they wouldn't let him hear the end of it. So much for being cautious.<p>

He looked up as a door opened. Wonderful. More ramblings from his ever so gracious host.

"Are we awake?" Tsai regarded Roy lazily as he cleaned his glasses.

"Hardly," Roy returned. "The accommodations could have been better. I don't usually sleep sitting up."

"I'll have to remember that," said Tsai. "So! Have you considered my proposal?"

"The answer is still 'no'. And, if you think that a small plant show is going to bring the Xingese empire to its knees, then you're underestimating Emperor Yao."

"That's right. I did say "meager knowledge of alkahestry", didn't I? Of course, that was so I could hopefully convince you to help me with this conquest."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I'm afraid I know a lot more than what I let on, dear cousin." As he knelt down, Tsai extended a hand into the dirt. Before Roy's eyes, saplings sprouted out from beneath, coiling and curling, barely touching Tsai's hand as he slowly stood up. And, they continued to grow, slowly forming into what Roy could only best describe as a monster. The plant sprouted "arms" and a gross definition of "legs", and emitted a very soft rumble regardless of not having a mouth.

"After weeks of practice, I finally perfected this technique. I figured since you're not going to help me, why not make my own army? It's a real shame you won't be with me when I become Emperor, Ruyi. But, I'll let you watch from the sidelines... probably in a dungeon. My father would have killed you if he'd found you, just like he killed your father. I'd say I'm being incredibly generous." He smirked at Roy's flabbergasted look. "I take it you didn't know that either."

There were too many coincidences. There was no denying that everything was starting to make sense; why his aunt never spoke of what happened to his parents, why he had been told countless times that he was born in Amestris, the reasons he was never told why he was so different from his grade school classmates. Roy managed to find his voice. "If your father killed my father, what happened to my mother? Did he kill her, too?"

"Oh, no. My father would never kill his own flesh and blood... well, except you, of course. Father banished her shortly after Grandfather Tao died. For all I know, she never survived outside these walls."

"I can now see why I was being considered to lead this family. Clearly, this Grandfather Tao understood that your father's intentions would lead to nothing but misery, not only for this family, but for Xing itself." Roy's voice darkened. "Relative or not, I will stop you."

"I sincerely doubt that, Ruyi. You enjoy your accommodations. See you at the top." With yet another smirk, Tsai turned to go, his new creation slowly following after him.

As the door locked, Roy gritted his teeth. Clearly, the first thing he had to do was to find a way out of his predicament. After that, he had to get a warning to Ling.

Taking in a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind, he could only hope that Edward had gotten what he had sent. He was going to need all the help he could get.

-Continued-


	7. Book 2: Xing : Chapter 3

The Missing General  
>Book 2 – Xing<br>Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying that there was no need to kick them a third time, Brother. Much less with your left leg."<p>

"They made me cranky, Al. I was having a good nap."

As did Black Hayate, who had taken it upon himself to fall asleep on Ed's stomach on the trip from Youswell. The best part, Hayate found, was that Ed tended to scratch his stomach in his sleep, so the dog got to both sleep and be petted at the same time.

"Regardless," said Al. "I know they were trying to hold up the train and we stopped them in no time, but..."

"That one guy should've reconsidered making fun of my height," Ed grumbled.

"He wasn't! He just made the comment that he couldn't wait to eat shrimp when he got to Xing!"

"Well, we can't just dwell on the past, as I once said!" After shouting this declaration, Ed looked around the station. "Alright, Al. I haven't been here in a year. What's the quickest...?" He stopped, then realized that the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and the oncoming headache he had when he got off the train were not in vain. With a strangled yelp, he found himself being clung to around the waist and sent to the ground. And, much to his chagrin, came the overjoyed shriek of one Emperor Yao.

"_BUDDY!_"

"Ling! Get off!" Then, Ed remembered he had a dog. "Hayate! Sic 'im!" He felt the headache and the twitch in his eye increasing as Hayate climbed onto Ling's shoulder and licked Ed's face. "Rrrgh! AL!"

"I think I'll pass on the hugfest, Brother," laughed Al.

"Oh, Buddy! It's been ages!" Ling kept clinging, fully aware of the scene he was making. Then again, most of Xing knew that their current emperor was known for being unorthodox.

"It has not! I talked to you on the phone _last night_!" Shoving Ling away from him, Ed stood up and dusted himself off. "Crazy... idiot..."

Snickering, Ling picked up Black Hayate as he stood up, too. "You two had a good trip, I trust?"

"Oh, it was perfect," said Ed. "Except for the hijackers."

Ling sighed as they made their way to a waiting entourage that would take them to the palace. "They're becoming more and more common."

"Well, hopefully there won't be more," said Al. "We stopped them on this trip."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll tell their buddies not to get on trains anymore if they know what's good for them."

At Ed's smirk, Ling turned to Al quizzically. "Left leg?"

"Yes," said Al. "They're all in one piece save for the bruises... and the fact that they won't be sitting for weeks."

"Seriously, Ed, why don't you consider my proposal and become the head of the Emperor's Royal Guard?" asked Ling as they sat on the royal sedan chairs awaiting them.

"Because then I'd have to put up with you." Ed grinned as Ling pretended to be offended.

"Is this any way to treat your bestest buddy in the whole world? I'm hurt, Ed." Then, Ling became serious. "By the way, I managed to find some clues regarding what you two told me last night."

"Anything that would help us?" asked Al.

"Plenty. Chang's waiting for us at the palace."

* * *

><p>Emperor Yao had one rule when it came his Amestrian guests: if the elder of the Elric brothers tried to kill him, no one was allowed to intervene. The royal guard had no problem following that order, especially since the emperor's right hand and most trusted bodyguard, Lan Fan, made no moves to stop the so-called fights.<p>

It was rather amusing to watch the guests during dinner. There seemed to be an in-joke between the elder Elric and the emperor where the former would try to eat in peace while the latter tried to steal the former's food. This usually erupted into an angry tirade from the elder Elric followed by a gentler yet scornful lecture from his younger brother. And, of course, the emperor ended up laughing.

So when the palace guards saw the Emperor and the Amestrians reach the palace, they each started to mentally wonder how long it would be until the elder Elric would lose his patience this time.

"If you're not too tired, I'll show you what Chang and I found while they prepare dinner," said Ling as they got off the sedan chairs.

"That'd be perfect, Ling." Ed stretched and felt his aching vertebrae popping. Dinner did sound good. He smirked when a familiar face came charging down the stairs to hug Alphonse tightly.

"Alphonse!"

For his part, Al embraced his wife back. "May. Sorry I took a while."

"That's alright." May was beaming. "You won't believe what we found! Lord Ling and I were here all day looking through old documents."

"You're not gonna believe this, Ed," said Ling as they went inside the palace. "According to marriage records we dug up, it turns out there was a marriage between a clan leader's daughter and an Amestrian forty years ago. The Amestrian's last name was Mustang."

* * *

><p>"This can't be right." Ed poured over the documents Ling handed him after dinner. "There's no way this is the same guy we know."<p>

"The General said it himself," said Al. "Everybody we know acknowledged that he was born in Amestris."

"The records don't lie, Ed." Ling leaned back in thought, arms crossed. "You said he came across someone who claimed to be his cousin, and that he was Xingese."

"It could've been a different Mustang," muttered Ed, though the hesitance in his statement told Ling enough.

"How old is General Mustang now?"

"Thirty-nine." Ed rubbed back at his hair in some thought.

"Too much of a coincidence for it be a different Mustang," said May.

"Even if he is," Al looked at the records again, "how would he not know about it?"

"He was raised by his aunt." Ed frowned. "Do you think his parents smuggled him into Amestris as a kid?"

"I don't see a reason to," mused May. "He was born to the Heng Clan. It's one of the wealthiest families in Xing."

"Was," corrected Ling. "That clan eventually split up when its leader passed away." He looked at another set of records. "Tao Heng passed away and left... Huh."

"What is it?" May took a peek at what Ling was reading, then arched a brow. "There's no record of who became head of the clan after his death."

"But, there's a record of who was _going _to be the head upon his death." Ling pointed it out to Ed and Al.

"Ruyi Heng?" Al blinked. "Who would that be?"

"His grandson," said Ling. "Tao Heng had a son and a daughter. His daughter married the Amestrian. His son married a lot later."

"But... why skip over his son and go straight to his grandson?" Ed asked. "I mean... doesn't the first-born become head of the family by default?"

"He must have had a good reason," May replied. "Reason enough that would have the child's parents wanting to sneak him across the Amestrian border."

Ed chewed on his lower lip. "And, now there's some guy claiming to be his cousin... If that's the case, he's gotta be the second grandson of Tao Heng. It sounds harmless enough, but if Roy's sending me secret messages to come find him, then there's something not right."

Al nodded, then looked to May. "How far is it to the House of Heng?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Xing. You extend as far as the eye can see."<p>

From atop a mountain overlooking a vast field of brown, Tsai smiled. It was a real shame that his dear cousin didn't want join him. He _was_ family, after all. Of course, family was part of the reason why Tsai Heng was on this quest to conquer Xing. His family, once one of the most powerful clans in the country, reduced to a few members that refused to speak to each other while the rest simply packed up and left. The result of his father's poor judgement and lack of common sense.

Of course, Tsai wouldn't make the same mistakes. He'd rule with an iron fist, just like his father had intended, and he'd refuse to let anybody try to leave the family once he managed to bring them all back. The Heng Clan would be powerful again with him as Emperor of Xing. And, perhaps after that, he could extend his empire.

"All it needs is a light touch." Kneeling down on the mound of dirt he'd dug up, he took in a deep breath. The array he'd carefully carved on the ground was ready. The sun was setting. It was time to begin his revolution.

Bending down, he slammed his hands on the ground. And, he laughed gleefully as the saplings in the field underground were coaxed awake and began to grow, forming, twisting into the very same creature that he'd shown off to Ruyi earlier. One by one, they sprouted out of the ground, moaning, growing out the "arms" and "legs" they needed to move.

"YES!"

At Tsai's shout, the creatures turned in his direction, as though waiting for confirmation.

"That's right, my children! It's time!" His arms extended, Tsai didn't move as roots and vines began to entwine themselves around him, forming a protective layer around his body. The transmutation was a success.

"Xing! Get ready for your new Emperor!" 

-Continued-

* * *

><p>Author's Note: "Midnight and Madness" was an incredible inspiration writing that final scene, which I have now dubbed 'Tsai's Theme'. I do recommend Trans-Siberian Orchestra's <em>Night Castle<em> for those days you need some writing fuel.

Also, thank you so much for all the kind words I've gotten so far on this project! :D I hope not to disappoint once I reveal the final chapters!


	8. Book 2: Xing : Chapter 4

The Missing General  
>Book 2 – Xing - Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"These are the Heng lands?" Ed frowned. "For having fallen into poverty, their land is sure flourishing."<p>

When the Elrics, Ling and May made it to the outskirts of the Heng lands, they were welcomed with trees that were in full bloom and fields alive with all sorts of flowers and fruit. One would have never guessed that a clan that was in danger of dying out no longer lived there.

"It's been a while since I've been here," said Ling. "The Heng clan usually doesn't speak up nor do they seem to be in any conflict with any of the other clans."

"Which reminds me." Ed steered his horse next to Ling's. "I'm actually surprised Lan Fan let you come out here with us."

Ling grinned. "Yeah."

Ed gave him a dry look. "You snuck out and left your body double to take your place again, didn't you?"

"It's been years since the last attempted assassination and things have been pretty quiet. All he has to do is eat and sleep."

Ed sighed. "One of these days, she's going to put a chain around your ankle, and no amount of begging is gonna let you out of her sights again."

"When that day comes, I hope to be too old to care," laughed Ling as Ed rolled his eyes.

By the time they arrived at the House of Heng, the moon was already peeking over the tree tops.

"We're here." Ling motioned to the large house surrounded by trees. Or rather, the trees that made up the majority of the house. That was rather unusual, but not for an area such as this one where flora was abundant.

As they dismounted, May gazed at the house with profound awe. "It's incredible. I'd only heard stories of the Heng Clan's wealth, but I never imagined a house such as this."

"It's said that Tao Heng took a lot of pride in his gardens. He had a collection of alkahestry books and scrolls in his study and he'd spend his time perfecting techniques in order to care for his plants. As the years went by, however, he put those aside and started to work on the gardens by hand." Ling then frowned. "Al, didn't you say that this cousin of Mustang's apparently has a fascination with plant alkahestry?"

Before Al could answer, Black Hayate began to bark. Hopping off the horse he had shared with Ling, he snuffled the ground frantically, then pawed at the grass. Whimpering, he turned his attention to the others, his tail wagging.

"Hayate found something... or rather _someone_." Ed smirked. "He's gotta be here."

Then, before they could even step foot inside the garden, Hayate started to bark wildly, growling and snarling as he backed up.

"C'mon, dog, what is it?" Ed walked towards Hayate, not catching the tense look on Al's face.

"May... do you feel that?" It was the same feeling Al felt back in the Youswell mine, and the chi here was a lot stronger.

May looked uneasy. "I do. It's coming from beneath us."

Starting, Al gasped. "Brother! Get out of the way!"

Ed barely had time to react and drag himself and Hayate out of the way when a giant stalk shot itself out of the ground.

"_Wha... what the heck is that?_!" Ed yelped. In his arms, Hayate continued to bark incessantly. A loud groan came out of the stalk as it sprouted an "arm", followed by the rest of its "limbs". Leaping up from where he had stumbled, Ed dodged an incoming blow, running back to his companions.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ling said as his hand slowly circled around the hilt of his sword.

"Highly doubt this was part of the design," muttered Ed. "One thing for sure, we have to get past it."

Ling grinned as he pulled the sword out of its sheath and swung it off his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan. Just like old times, huh, Ed?"

"Don't remind me," Ed grinned back. "Al, let's get inside. Ling, you and May cover us."

Al took in a deep breath. "Black Hayate, lead the way." With a sharp clap of his hands, Al ran towards the plant monster. At the last second, he slammed his hands on the ground, creating a dirt bridge that arched over the monster. He and Black Hayate had just cleared the top and stumbled to the entrance of the house before the monster cut its way through, collapsing the bridge. Ed, however, wasn't so lucky.

With another yelp of shock, Ed was grabbed around his left leg and slammed back down to the ground.

"BROTHER!"

"AL! Get going!" Ed managed to clear his blurred vision. "We'll be okay! Just go!"

Gritting his teeth, Al ran into the house with Hayate.

"Ed, hang on!" Ling was already in the air, sword striking down. He managed to cut through one limb, only to find another abruptly sprouting in its place. He had no time to confirm what he was seeing before being hit in the stomach. Landing with a wince, Ling cursed quietly to himself. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Ed continued to struggle, trying to disentangle himself so May could get a clear shot. "Let go of me, you...!" He barely looked up in time to see the monster bring down another limb towards him, one that he hadn't been prepared for.

"_ED!_"

* * *

><p>All he had to do was get fingers free. Just one snap of his fingers and he'd be out of here.<p>

Roy gritted his teeth. The vines were a lot more persistent than he had imagined. Each time he pulled, the vines tightened their grip. This wasn't going to be easy.

He suddenly looked up to the sound of... was it?

It was! He'd recognize the barks of his wife's dog anywhere. Then, another thought occurred to him. If the _dog_ was here, then chances were... Roy gulped. Suddenly, being tied up and hidden underground didn't sound so bad.

"Over here, Black Hayate?" came a voice followed by a scratching at the door. A flash of alchemy, and the door was brought down. "General! Are you in here?"

"Alphonse!" Roy breathed out a sigh of relief. "You came right on time." He then chuckled as a whimpering Black Hayate climbed onto his chest and started to lick his face. "Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you, too, Hayate."

"Are you hurt?" asked Al as he knelt down to examine the vines holding Roy hostage.

"I've been better," said Roy. "I have at least one family member that I'm not adding to my will."

"Who did this?" As he settled his hands against the dirt wall, Al pictured the right array in his head. With a flash of light, the plants withered and fell apart.

"His name is Tsai Heng." Standing up and regaining the feeling in the lower half of his body, Roy rubbed at his wrists. "Apparently he's my cousin."

"Not apparently," said Al. "We found records of your family, General."

Giving Al a blank stare, Roy slowly processed that in his head. He then let it go. Now wasn't the time. "I'll figure all this out later. We need to get to the palace." Then, realizing why it was so quiet, he asked, "Where's Edward?"

* * *

><p>"You know, you're <em>really<em> starting to get on my nerves!" As his right arm held back the limb that the monster nearly struck him with, Ed grinned. "By the way, I'm not as helpless as I _look_."

With a twitch of his fingers, a large blade shot out of his sleeve, tearing both the fabric and the monster's limb away. Then, cutting at the other limb binding him, Ed somersaulted back to the others.

"Thank you for volunteering," he said as the monster shrieked in pain, gradually regrowing the limbs it had lost. "My wife's gonna be happy to know the blade worked. She won't be too happy about the shirt, though."

Neither Ling or May had noticed it before; because Ed had hidden it well. What they had assumed was a fingerless glove on Ed's right hand (a strange fashion accessory, perhaps? This was _Ed_, after all) had turned out to be an entire automail gauntlet, one which extended all the way to the elbow.

Ling looked at Ed dryly. "Winry?"

Ed smirked as he rolled up his sleeves. "It was her birthday gift to me."

"Your wife scares me."

With Ed free, May hastily drew an array into the dirt as she threw kunai, which embedded into a side of the thrashing stalk. Sparks came to life as she activated the array, hoping to at least separate the elements holding the monster together.

This, however, proved to be ineffective as the monster swiped away at the kunai before the transmutation could be complete.

"It's too fast." May gasped. "I couldn't finish the transmutation!"

"Fine. Then we'll just kick its butt until it decides to go down for the count!"

Ed and Ling charged, weapons in hand. They didn't get far, however. As the monster threw itself to counterattack, they barely stopped in their tracks to avoid a curtain of fire.

Yelping, the duo scrambled backwards, leaping out of the way as the monster thrashed and shrieked once again, vainly attempting to put out the flames. Throwing itself to the ground, it began to roll pathetically in the dirt, its limbs pawing away at the ground. Then, as if realizing that it couldn't do anything to save itself, the monster eventually gave in, withering slowly into the very dirt it had been born from. In its place were nothing but ashes.

Eyes wide and looking in the direction from which the fire had come, Ed managed to find his voice.

"You Idiot General! Watch where you aim!"

At the entrance of the house, fingers extended, Roy smirked back. "Nice to see you, too, Edward."

* * *

><p>It felt like a blow to the gut, then it felt like he was on fire. Gasping, Tsai fell to his knees. Could it be that his perfect creations had flaws? Forcing himself to stand, he cursed loudly. Ruyi must have escaped his prison. If his cousin was free, that could only mean that he'd be on his way to warn the imperial palace of his approaching army. He had to act quickly.<p>

He needed a distraction.

He needed... a diversion.

* * *

><p>She was once the proud daughter of the Heng Clan leader, a strong, opinionated woman that always stood her ground. So, when her family questioned her intentions of marrying the Amestrian that had come into her life, she brushed off all manner of comments regarding David Mustang.<p>

He was a klutz, said one cousin.

He doesn't belong here, said another.

He'll never adapt to our culture, came a third.

Even her horse, who had been inadvertently responsible for the accident that brought David into her home, seemed to agree.

But, that didn't faze Ai-Qing. David Mustang had brought happiness back into her life, teaching her about a world that she could have never imagined existed outside of her family's home. And, eventually, he had won over his skeptical in-laws. All of them, except for her stubborn brother.

Ai-Qing could never find it in her heart to forgive Cheng after he'd taken the life of the only man she had ever come to love, and who was also the sole reason she never saw her son again.

She breathed a soft sigh through her nostrils as she approached the simple gravestone in the field beyond what was once her family estate, a large bouquet of wild-blossoms and lilies in her arms. Her ebony and silver peppered hair spilled over her shoulders as she knelt down, mindful of not getting her dress dirty.

"Hello, David," she said softly as she placed the bouquet at the headstone and lit the candles on either side of the grave. She then uttered a gentle prayer before turning her attention back on her husband. "I hear the emperor will be celebrating something big soon. All of Xing is invited. I'm not entirely sure what the occasion is, but everybody is mentioning something about fireworks. I do wonder if he'll be announcing who he'll be marrying. There's been a rumor that he's chosen an empress." She chuckled. "Listen to me. I was always a gossiper, wasn't I?"

She sighed softly. Coming here almost every day always gave her a sense of ease, of peace. She lived near the estate, surrounded by the beautiful extensive garden that her father had once planted. It was one of the things that she and David admired together. She found it appropriate to bury his ashes in a place surrounded by flowers.

Her quiet reflection was then interrupted by what she could only describe as sinister.

"You always did love gossip, dear aunt."

Gasping, she turned to hear that voice. Behind her, a large green stalk rose out of the ground, clearing away leaves and flowers.

Frozen, Ai-Qing found herself unable to scream. Instead, she managed to hoarsely whisper the name of her accursed nephew.

"Tsai Heng..."

Without warning, the stalk extended a vine to wrap around her waist and pull her off her feet as she began to struggle.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Auntie, if it's not too much trouble."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is officially the chapter that wouldn't die. I got excited because I finally got to throw some action into this story and it just felt that nothing was coming out right. I'm still unsure about the end result. Uuugh...<p>

Fun fact: Ai-Qing was originally going to run into our heroes on their way to find Roy, but I felt that it was way too soon and too obvious an entrance, so I decided to bring her in at the end of the chapter.

Thanks so much for all your feedback! Comments and critiques alike are always welcome! :)


End file.
